(Not) 365 National Days
by LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: Just fun little (one-shot) stories to practice writing based off of national days. Attempt 2. Jan 8: National Clean Off Your Desk Day.
1. New Years, National Hangover Day

Here we have a realization that I need to practice writing more. So I've decided to try a daily creative writing task (which, who am I kidding, will not last every day.) to try and get me to write better and get some practice and destressify myself. Last time I did a 365 challenge only one of them saw the light of day. The ideas come from cause it's one of my favorite things in the world, they make me laugh. If there's anything you wanna see drop it down and lets see how long I actually go for. Cross-posted (because why not? And I'm indecisive).

* * *

 **January 1: New Years and National Hangover Day** (No Pairings, Pack, Drinking Mentioned) **  
**

The sun gleamed in through a tiny crack in the window, creating a sliver of light making its way across the bed in the otherwise darkened and quiet room. Outside the door, people tiptoed and hushed each other as the aroma of breakfast foods started to fill up the apartment. On the bed was discarded coats, hats, party supplies and one human who's arm was sprawled off the bed and touching the floor. His lips parted slightly, allowing the snores to break through the room. Each passing second brought the sun closer and closer to the face until it shined over his eyes and he groaned, attempting to swat it away from him. He picked up a pillow and shoved it over his face before the bottom of his face stuck out and he sniffed the air. He gave another groan and touched his cellphone to look at the time. It was only 10. That was not fair, this was no way to start the New Year.

"Sh!" He heard hissed from the other room. "I think he's awake."

"Well get off the door!" He glared at the door, throwing the second pillow at it and watching confetti fly about. The thud got a response of a series of chuckles that made the human growl.

"We've food." A head popped in and he took in the long red hair that had fallen in front of the woman's eyes. "Very greasy, very yummy food." He continued to glare and she huffed, put a hand on her hip and straightened. "You did this to yourself."

"It was Jackson's fault." He mumbled and hid under the pillow to avoid any further conversation. When his eyes took another glance to the door there were a couple of face sneaking in to look at him, some more smug than others. He chucked the pillow and smiled when it hit his target. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, moving his head before he scratched his stomach. When his hands collided with his lap, Erica stood in front of him with a bottle of water and a bottle of pain reliever. "You're an angel." He told her and she beamed in response while Lydia rolled her eyes. After gulping down about half the bottle, he followed them out into the kitchen and looked at the food. Without any question he grabbed some of the eggs and popped them in his mouth with a smile.

"How you feeling?" Scott asked nicely, a frown on his lips.

"I hate all of you, you don't even feel anything?" He watched a few of them shake their heads and scowled. He looked to the empty bottles in the box by the door and scowled at it.

"This is still your own fault." Lydia restated with a stronger emphasis and he frowned. Jackson snickered a bit until Lydia's hand hit his thigh. "Don't think you're not in trouble. You knew what you were doing." He smiled widely at Derek when the man placed a plate of food in front of him.

"We called my mom to make sure you weren't gonna die." Stiles snorted at Scott's confession and looked to the pack.

"It's not a big deal. I just need all of this in my stomach now." He snatched the fork from Issac's hand and quickly started shoveling the breakfast into his mouth. Moans of enjoyment escaped his lips and when his eyes looked to the pack no one else had started eating, instead they opted to look at him with different expressions of disgust on his face. "Wha?"

"He's fine." Erica decided as she made her way to the other side of the table. He made a face in reply and Scott whined at him.

"Can you...just eat." The best friend begged and also turned away from the human.

"It's just not normal." Jackson said. "You eat like an animal." Stiles lifted on finger and flicked him off, turning back to his food. He let out a yelp when he heard one of the party horns near his ear. He winced and gripped his head, looking to his attacker. Jackson grinned for all but two seconds before the other wolves were growling at him. Stiles let out a sigh and hid his head, trying to block out the new screaming match.

"Still your fault." Lydia muttered, sliding the water bottle closer to the human.


	2. National Personal Trainer Awareness Day

Thought about putting a 1,000 word limit on these shorts just to add a bit but then realized there will probably be one day I really run with a story and didn't want to miss out on that so it's still in the air as of now. I keep an open mind. Also be on alert for the parentheses next to the bolded title. Thanks guys!

* * *

 **January 2: National Personal Trainer Awareness Day** (No pairing, Lydia, Allison, Jordan)

Lydia sat in front of her vanity, holding a single wipe in her hand with make-up smeared on it from her face. Her window was locked, her door was locked, her bed was a mess and she hadn't moved since she finished the phone call. Everything had changed, everything was different and she really couldn't pinpoint what or who was to blame for all this chaos entering her previously simple life. She'd changed. She tosses the wipe into the trash and looks back in the mirror, there were slight bags under her eyes because almost every time she shut her eyes she saw Peter or a Kanima or...something. The wind whistled outside her window as she made her way back to her bed. She kind of understood now. Allison had this need to be stronger and better and she understood it now. Fear. She let her robe rest beside her bed and laid down, pulling the blankets over her. She reached to the nightstand and grabbed her phone, holding it and staring at it, letting her fingers drag across the side of it.

There was no movement from her for three minutes as she waited for the screen to light up, as she waited for something to happen. Finally she powered it up, letting the light shine in the dim room, and unlocked the screen. There were no texts, no missed calls, though there were unread emails sitting in her inbox that she refused to touch right now. She pulled open her messages and started to type out a message, deleting it almost immediately before starting again.

'Would you mind teaching me some of your' She stopped halfway through the message and gave a sigh. Allison was busy, her friend had a lot of stuff on her plate and having to protect Lydia while trying to make her better was asking too much. She erased the text again and let the phone rest on the nightstand and flicked off her lamp, rolling over. She closed her eyes and sighed as the wind howled again. Jackson was gone but Allison was still here. There were things out there she didn't understand and in some way, she definitely feared those things but once things settled down, she'd ask Allison to teach her how to fight or shoot or something to protect herself.

* * *

Jordan isn't Allison, that's the first thought Lydia has. But here she is for another session, throwing punches and kicks like she wanted to. Keep your hands up, keep your eyes on your attacker. It becomes a second nature, his words ring true, her muscles recall just what to do, it's almost natural. Every single time she does something right he smiles at her in an impressed way and any mistakes he just asks her what she did. It helps so much. Her hands swat away his, he goes in and she dodges, throwing her own. She sees the slight smirk and throws another.

"You're getting distracted." She says.

"You're getting better." He replies to her, backing away to observe her stance. She smiles back. "You're getting really good at this." She voices a thanks to him before they go for another round. Left block, right block, under, left. She throws a punch, catches him off guard. There's a grunt and he grips her wrist when it comes in for a third hit and smiles at her. It's not Allison, she thinks, but Allison would be proud of her.


	3. National Drinking Straw Day

All knowledge comes from YouTube videos and Google searches. There will eventually be a story with a relationship, I'm sure of it! I'm not sure of it.

* * *

 **January 3: National Drinking Straw Day** (No pairing, Scott, Stiles, wisdom teeth removed, comedy)

"Will you...keep your fingers out of your mouth." Scott grumbles, tugging Stiles' fingers from between his bloody lips for the third time. Stiles mumbles something incoherently back and Scott sighs as he looks at his best friend.

"'M hungry!" Stiles tells him, eyes opening the widest they've been since Scott got him from his surgery. They hadn't spent too long there and the car ride was short though filled with mumbles and slurred words that had Scott chuckling. "You know what sounds really good right now?" Scott raises a brow as he continues to try and get Stiles to take a sip of the water. "Food."

"You can't eat food." Scott tells him and Stiles draws back with an offended look on his face, dry lips parted widely. "Just drink some water so we can put more gauze in, please for the love of..."

"Water ain't got no flavor." The human says to his best friend. Scott just manages to draw the water bottle back before it's hit out of his hand and gives a sigh. He hears the car stop outside and sends a silent prayer that Lydia and Malia didn't bring anything to set Stiles off anymore.

"How's he doing?" Stiles head slings back a bit as though he can't hold it up and his lips curl up into a smile.

"Guys!" He shouts before sucking in a deep breath. "Are those for me!?" He eyes the cups in Malia's hand and the coyote smiles softly, pulling one and extending it to him. "Yes! See, Scott, they love me." Lydia giggles softly behind her manicured hand and eyes Scott who rolls his eyes, grabbing the milkshake Malia hands over to him.

"We figured we'd grab you guys a treat, hope it's okay." Lydia says, patting Stiles' shoulder when he removes the plastic lid and takes a sip of the drink. Scott thanks them and sucks his up through the straw, sitting down at the decision to take a break from fighting with Stiles. Stiles eyes zero in on Scott and he stares at the Alpha with narrowed eyes.

"He's not acting much different, is he?" Malia asks, eyeing the boy who is glaring at his best friend. Scott looks to her then back to Stiles, giving half a shrug.

"Why does he get a straw?" The human asks, voice a bit higher pitched, filled with outrage.

"Straws increase your risk of a dry sock-" Lydia starts but is cut off by the human.

"I want a straw. I want a bendy straw that changes color from temperature." Scott sighs and puts his drink on the table and out of Stiles' reach before letting his head follow. "And french fries! Who has a milkshake without french fries!" Malia looks to Lydia and then to Scott before letting her eyes fall on Stiles, who has one arm waving and the other gripping his milkshake like a lifeline. When Scott lifts his head, Stiles eyes are fixated on Lydia who is leveling a dirty look at him. He flings the straw out and towards the trash.

"Finish your milkshake, you need a nap." Scott says and Stiles looks to him.

"But I want..." He stares at the drink before pouting and bringing his own to his lips. "I want a straw." He mumbles into the cup before taking another small sip of the cold drink.


	4. National Trivia Day

I played pub trivia once in my whole life, all I'd ever be good at are pop culture and that's only going to last a few more years as I get too old. Until I evaluate my potential career path.

* * *

 **January 4: National Trivia Day** (No pairing, pack, drinking, trivia, bar, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, Scott and Isaac, stolen team names)

Jackson comes back with a set of drinks for the team, sitting next to Lydia and looking to the team that he had gathered upon his return from London. He's pretty sure in high school his team would have included Danny and definitely not Stiles, maybe Scott and Allison but that's only because Lydia was friends with Allison. He takes a gulp of beer and watches Isaac scribble their name on their card and bring it up to the MC of the night. He never really thought he'd be participating in pub trivia though so there's also that to account for. A group of giggling girls have wine in their glasses and one of their brunette teammates scurries to the front as there is a countdown for required team names if playing.

"Alright, tonight we have six teams:" The MC announces, going through the names "The Prosecco Princesses, The Trivia Tribe, Isaac's Intellects..."*

"Seriously?" Stiles turns his eyes to Isaac as he asks and Jackson follows with a similar unimpressed look.

"Hey, I gave you a chance to voice your opinion, you all said you didn't know. So I chose for you?" Jackson narrows his eyes at the beta that he didn't think would be here anymore.

"Really?" Jackson growls. "Why did we even invite this guy? And what's with the scarves?"

"Right?" Stiles points to Jackson.

"It's like 90 in here!" Jackson's face scrunches up and Isaac makes a face in reply while Scott sighs, asking them to pay attention. The tables go quiet as the first question is read.

"First category is Pop Culture!" The MC cheers and the groups look excited as they lean in, ready for the question, pencils to paper. "What cult TV show from the 90's, starring Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny, is returning for its eleventh season this year?"

"Ooo, ooo!" Allison gasps as the team looks to her and she takes the paper, writing down 'The X-Files.' The pack looks to it and nods, making remarks of praise, Stiles extends his fist to her. Allison bumps her own against him and he winks in pride.

"Question 2:" The MC continues after taking a look around the team and giving a quick warning. "Which city hosted the 2016 Summer Olympics?"

"Yeah, baby!" Stiles cheers when Allison scribbles down 'Rio.' Jackson smirks and takes a glance around the room to the other six teams scribbling down their own answers. He takes another gulp of his beer and relaxes a bit, throwing an arm around the back of Lydia's chair. The chair below him creaks a little and he pays it little mind. He can hear the whispers of the other teams and wonders if the pack had ever cheated. He grimaces at the thought.

"Question 3: Which member of the boy band One Direction was the last member to rank in the Top 40 of Billboard Hot 100 in the Us?" There's a pause as the pack looks around each other and start to list off the members of One Direction. Stiles makes a face and leans to Allison.

"It's Louis." He whispers and Jackson snorts at him while the girls nod slightly and Allison writes down the singers name in the correct spot.

"I hope your right." Scott asks him before smiling at his friend. Stiles grips Scott's shoulders and gives a little shake of confidence. The two grin and Jackson scowls, leaning a bit closer.

"Still need your own room you two?" Stiles easily raises his middle finger and smiles sweetly at Jackson who grins back. One of the groups is hissing random names at each other, Justin Timberlake is not a One Direction member, Jackson is certain of this.

"Last question: Everyone ready?" There's a chorus of affirmative responses as the MC continues. "Which professional tennis player, married to Kim Sears, withdrew from the Australian Open due to a hip injury this year?" Jackson shoots forward with a gasp and everyone looks to him, Lydia smiling softly.

"It's Andy Murray." He tells Allison who nods. None of the others question him and when he looks to them he sees them truly believing him. He smiles softly.

"That's confidence." Isaac comments.

"It's right." Jackson fights him.

"No one thinks otherwise," Scott calms. "We believe you." Jackson smiles again.

"Alright, we'll be collecting papers and scoring them. Which gives you a few minutes to get more drinks before the next round starts. Next round's category is Opening Lines from Films." The MC announces, Isaac grabs the paper and heads up when requested, one member from all teams following.

"Well," Jackson comments "If The Notebook is an answer, we'd all have it." Allison snorts into her hand while Stiles laughs and Lydia looks at him in mock offense. He smiles, he kind of liked this better.

* * *

*Team Names are jacked from the internet. Also if any of the answers are wrong please let me know, I'm not that good with pop culture either.


	5. National Bird Day

My fingertips are freezing cold, like ice cubes. By the time you read this, they're probably still ice cubes. Birds have the right idea, get away from the cold, just flat out relocate until its warm again.

* * *

 **January 5: National Bird Day** (No pairing[?], Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, trapped, injured, bird)

Her fingers were shaking a bit as she kept a slight pressure on the other man's side, they were stained with his blood as his eyes tried to find their escape. She can still hear her son's voice in her head, saying that no one wanted their loved ones involved, people got hurt. Stiles hadn't wanted his dad to get involved with the supernatural, with the Beacon Hill's local werewolf's, with their after school extracurricular activity no kid should have on their shoulders. There's light from a tiny hold that neither of them were going to fit through and even if she could she wouldn't make it far enough in time to get help. There was no way she could leave him here with half his side slashed out.

"The pack will find us." She tells him with certainty she wasn't even sure she was able to gather before the lips fell out.

"They do this a lot?" She smiles at his question, watching his face pinch in pain when he adjusts.

"More than we'd probably like." His lip quirks at the response. "A lot more. But Scott won't give up and you know Stiles will be right there." There wasn't a day either parent could recall that the two friends gave up on what they wanted. She looks around the cave, the rocks blocking their way in and their way out. The light was starting to dim down. There probably wasn't as much time as they'd like, once the sun was down for the night the pack would have to face more troubles than just a search for their lost parents. By now, Melissa knew at least her boys knew that they were missing and if they hadn't alerted the rest they were going to within the next few minutes after coming up short handed with no parents found.

"You've been in this situation before?" The Sheriff asks, looking up to her. She looks at him and shakes her head.

"No, nothing like this. I've been threatened before but..." She's never held in the insides of a dying man, she's never been trapped with no escape and little hope of a rescue. "But our boys don't give up and...they always find everyone else. They'll find us." Her voice has a strength to it, an authority that usually came from his mouth not hers.

"In time?" He questions, raising a brow and moving his hands a bit to press down with her. He takes in a slow breath and she bites the inside of her lip unable to respond. Her eyes darted to the hole again, if there was just one more person, if there was a way to dig out. There's a noise outside, nothing strong enough to convince her of her son's presence but enough to show there was a way out. A bird lands in the opening, it's black beak turned to face them as it's black eyes stared. A single wing went up, blue feathers covering the birds face as it ducked its head into its side. She smiled softly and looked back to the Sheriff.

"They'll make it." She promises him, eyes going back to the blue bird that is still sitting in the opening.


	6. National Cuddle Up Day

These feel like little filler to act like I'm writing when I have so much more to do. If anything happens, I'm cross-posting these so check the other sites under this name and if its not there just assume I'll come back in two years.

* * *

 **January 6: National Cuddle Up Day** (No pairing, pack cuddles)

After a few hours, it seemed like breaths started to sync up, heartbeats started to pound in tandem. The only noise that broke through the room were those breaths and heartbeats, outside the world had fallen silent at the very least ignored by Scott's ears. He focused on the friends that were curled up on the bed. The smells of mixed emotions, security and relief overpowering the distant fear and pain, combined with the scent of blood that wasn't going to fade away. Scott hadn't been able to relax since they all got back to the loft, staring at his pack that was injured and beaten starting to lose hope. Stiles had a bruise along the left side of his face, covered in his own clothes and Scott's jacket that he'd placed over his best friend when they found him. Lydia's hair was a mess but had no visible marks while the cut along Malia's head had healed. Malia had laid on her stomach with one arm over Stiles' side and the other across Lydia's stomach, holding them both close. Kira had a split lip, dried blood caked over and dirt still smeared under her bottom lip. Lydia had hid her face inside the fox's hair. Scott let out a sigh and the chair creaked beneath him, eyes cracked open to look at him. He smiled to his betas who have both healed up and Liam ducked his head back into Kira's shoulder, her hand on his back to keep him on the bed.

"You okay?" Derek whispers, eyes still narrowed to look at him. The man had originally tried to send them all home, telling them to get out until Lydia had said she can't figure out how to sleep in her bed without doing something bad. She was the first one to spill about punching her mirror and screaming herself awake, knowing full well it wasn't a nightmare but rather someone died. She hated screaming to no one coming. Then it all came rushing forward, everyone's terror of not wanting to be alone. Nightmares and terrors. Feeling uncomfortable. His whole pack hated sleeping, hated being alone and it took this long to voice it, it took too long for Scott to know.

"Yeah." He whispers, staring back at his injured back.

"It wasn't your fault." Derek mutters, trying once again to get away from Stiles' hands to get to Scott. Stiles made a noise of discomfort and Malia growled a bit. Liam's head lifts again before going back to Kira's shoulder. Stiles had basically pinned Derek down and then dragged Malia and Lydia with him, Kira bringing Liam back from the bathroom only to go over to Lydia's extended hand and dragging the beta with her. Scott had originally been near his best friend but had gotten up when he couldn't sleep.

"Are they gonna be okay?" He asks.

"You're a good Alpha Scott." Derek tells him, lifting Stiles' hand just enough to move a bit to look at the Alpha a bit better. "You're good at this. They're gonna be fine." He promises and Scott nods. Derek lifts and arm and Scott comes back, tucking himself against the former alpha before Stiles hand reaches out to find him and drag him closer, eyes opening for a brief moment to smile at the two before he fell back asleep. Scott smiled back and extended his hand to rest on his best friends shoulder. This was his pack, this felt right. They'd be fine. They'd make it through.


	7. National Bobblehead Day

This one was a little harder, I'm trying to stray away from food days because there's a lot of food days apparently. I changed this story three times from non-romantic to romantic to this. Idea from the wikipedia page about bobbleheads.

* * *

 **January 7: National Bobblehead Day** (No actual bobbleheads, Malia, Stiles, Scott and Lydia, discussion of villains and movies)

There were random bits of popcorn forgotten on the floor, couch and boys who had their feet kicked up on the table. The sounds of gunfire and grunting blared through the room from the action screen on the television. Stiles still had a fist full of popcorn as he watched the scene with an intensity matching Scott's. Lydia had her phone out as she secretly replied to texts and scrolled through it, every so often looking up to the movie to see the choreographed fight. Malia frowned and leaned up a bit before looking to the two boys that were introducing her to the greatest movies of all time. She leaned back to stare at the screen with narrowed eyes. She watched as the supposed hero defeated the supposed villain and felt the relaxation in muscles from the boys next to her. She perked a brow.

"I don't get it." She says. "Why do the good guys always win?"

"What do you mean? Because they're the good guys!" Stiles explained unhelpfully before popping another fist full of popcorn.

"So?" Malia questions, looking to them and shifting her body. "They're poorly prepared, always seem to be losing, everything is against them and then all of a sudden luck is on their side and somehow they pull out a win. Why?"

"That's just what people want to see." Lydia tells her. "It's a formula, most of them are..."

"Because that's how life really is." Scott fights the banshee with a frown. "We're always backs against the wall when it comes to our villains, why would a movie be any different?"

"We lose a lot more than we win." Malia replies, nodding and Stiles snorts.

"The movie doesn't have that much time to show all the losses so they show the winnings." Stiles tells her, offering her a piece of popcorn that she accepts before frowning.

"Why not make some movies where the bad guys win?"

"They do but there's a key in the movies where the good guys win. The bad guys tend to get cocky, their head gets waaaayyy too big for their body and you can only hold yourself up so often with a big head." Stiles tells her and Lydia hums.

"Yeah," Scott nods. "Like when they reveal plans or slip up because they think they'll never get caught. It's like with crime shows always finding the suspect, usually right before the last victim dies." In the background the good guy reunites with the girl he'd been kept away from but the attention does not go back to the screen.

"It's not very realistic." Malia mumbles.

"People don't want realism. They want...hope, maybe, something happy. People like happy endings, it's what sells." Stiles says. "For the most part, even in real life, bad people make mistakes that lead to their downfall. I guess it's good to see them fall over in movies because we don't see it a lot in life."


	8. National Clean Off Your Desk Day

I battled with this one for a good hour or so because I wasn't sure what I wanted to write about but I made up my mind and pushed them together. This day was a bad one, sorry bout that but these are pointless anyway I give myself until school starts back up.

* * *

 **January 8: National Clean Off Your Desk Day** (No paring [past Sheriff/Claudia?], Sheriff Stilinski)

At some point, this station basically became a second home and on some days it was almost a replacement for his home instead of actually going to the house. The deputies became a family to both he and his son. When Stiles was younger and Claudia was working, he'd sit out and get help from the deputies while the Sheriff finished paperwork. When Melissa was too busy and Scott wasn't available, he'd see Stiles talking with one of the deputies. He never imagined a day he'd say goodbye to this place. He's worked here for so many years, there were secrets scratched out on all of his desks including this one. He shuffled some of his personal stuff from the office into the box.

He'd have to talk to Stiles again, the last time he'd lost his job it wasn't as real and Stiles still took the hit pretty hard. He wasn't quite sure how the kid would take it this time now that he was actually packing his stuff up to move on. He grabbed the photo of his family from the desk and sighed, looking at his smiling wife and his smiling child. Claudia always had a much more positive outlook on life, even when they thought it was shot to hell she would always keep her head up and believe they'd make it. She always had a way of brightening up even the rainiest of days. He placed the picture back on the desk and continued about the mess he'd begun to make.

Papers that needed to be filed away were tucked into one drawer while he trashed anything he knew wasn't needed there. He tosses personal items into his box and sat down to read through some of the files. He probably could've done more than he had, he probably could've fixed more than he did if he was given some type of hints as to what this life was really full of. There's so much he feels like he missed out. He looks at the pictures of faces of the people who lived in the town he swore to protect, he might have failed to protect. He tucked them into the drawer and runs a hand through his hair. He moved his computer and his phone, reorganizing the desk to completely clear it off before looking back to the photo.

She'd have done a better job than him at protecting their son, he thinks. She would've figured out so much more before he ever could have. One of her many traits was knowing about her loved ones sometimes before they even knew. She knew he was stressed when he felt like the world was on his shoulders, she knew when Stiles was lying, she knew when the kid did something bad. It was like a sixth sense, an intuition that came to those she loved. He wished he could've done the same. He wish he could've made her proud but he thinks he failed her and her son. His son who he still had to go find and talk to before he continued anything else. He placed the picture into the box and lifted it, taking a look at the desk and sighing deeply. There were knocks on the door before a head popped in.

"Got some time to talk?" Asked the visitor and the Sheriff pursed his lips before nodding and setting the box down. Anything to delay the next conversation.


End file.
